Second Chance
by Salix Ardens
Summary: Tara isn't killed in "Seeing Red", and a few other characters make an appearance. Not for Spuffers or anti-Kittens. W/T, B/A, Spike-UNfriendly. Don't read if you're just going to hate it.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance, by Salix Ardens  
  
Rating: PG-13, for mild "inappropriate" slash and het relations. And language too.  
  
Pairing: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Angel. Also Willow/Xander very mild smuttiness for like one second, because that fluke in "Homecoming" makes me cry. With happiness. Then again, Willow+Tara 4EVA!!!  
  
Summary: Takes place at the end of "Seeing Red", but don't worry! Tara doesn't get shot! YAY!!! Also, Spike's "little indiscretion" is severely punished. By Angel. YAY!!!  
  
WARNING: This is not Spike-friendly. To the fullest extent possible. YAY!!!  
  
*****  
  
"Get nice and comfy, slayer. I'll be back. And when I do, things are gonna change." Spike threw down his cigarette, revved his motorcycle, and rode off into the darkness.  
  
The next day, the Summers home was full of sunlight. Warm rays pooled on the floor of the large bedroom. Tara and Willow, after many false starts, had reluctantly gotten out of bed and dressed.  
  
"Huh. Hey, clothes!" Willow felt slightly odd. She'd barely left the bed the past day or so. She couldn't really remember how long it had been since Tara had come back and they had rebuilt the bond they shared in their hearts and souls.  
  
Tara grinned naughtily. "Better not get used to 'em." Life had never been better. Tara was with the only woman she had ever loved or ever would, and she had no plans to leave her again. Tara chuckled as Willow hooked a finger through her belt loop and pulled their bodies together.  
  
"Ooh, yes ma'am." Willow and Tara shared a searing kiss. Neither of them had any thoughts of this perfection ending, and their passionate kiss turned into a simple hug full of love.  
  
Tara opened her eyes, head on Willow's shoulder, and looked out the window. "Xander!"  
  
Willow was in too much bliss to really care about what had just happened, but she figured there was no way for it to be bad. She let go of her girlfriend and walked toward the dresser. "Okay, not quite the response I was fishing for."  
  
"No, he's here!" Tara walked closer to the window and saw Xander walk toward Buffy, who was inexplicably poking the bushes with a stick.  
  
Willow looked up from the dresser drawer, a smile on her face. "Think they're making up?"  
  
Tara turned around. "I hope so. That's the best part." Her face split into a huge grin, and Willow decided she had never looked more beautiful. Of course, she said that about once a minute.  
  
Outside, Xander and Buffy worked out their differences. They had just forgiven the other their varied indiscretions and were hugging tightly on the wooden bench, when an unexpected visitor arrived in the backyard.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander jumped up from the bench. Buffy turned and stood, glaring at Warren, who began yelling in anger.  
  
"You think you can just do that to me? You think I'd let you get away with that? Think again." Warren raised his arm, a gun held in his shaky fist. Buffy had no time to think, and her natural slayer instincts took over as she grabbed the bench and hurled it at Warren. Before he could pull the trigger, Warren was hit with fifty pounds of wood. The gun flew out of his hand and he fell to the ground, clutching his chest. "Oh God!" He screamed and writhed in pain as Buffy slowly stalked up to him.  
  
"I think I broke some ribs," she observed. "Oh well."  
  
Xander looked dazedly at the man lying on the ground. "Um, are bad guys here allowed to use guns?"  
  
"Apparently yes." Buffy grimaced down at Warren. "Do you think we should take him to the hospital?"  
  
"Do you want me to answer that honestly?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "We should really have a stretcher handy at this house."  
  
"Oh my God, Buffy!" Willow and Tara ran down the porch stairs.   
  
"Are you two okay? We heard yelling, and we came as quick as we c- AH! Why is Warren here? And under a bench?" Willow started hyperventilating. Tara rubbed her back.  
  
"Breathe, honey. I don't think he's in much of a position to hurt us." Showing uncharacteristic boldness, she smiled over at Warren. "Hi Warren! Enjoying our furniture?"  
  
"Bitch..." Warren wheezed. "Ow."  
  
"How come it took so long to get here? You were just upstairs, right?" Buffy inquired.   
  
Willow and Tara exchanged guilty looks. "Yeah, but, we, um...hadtoputoclothesbackon."  
  
Xander grinned. "Heh. Could you repeat that, Will?"  
  
"Shut up, Xander."  
  
*****  
  
Later that afternoon, Buffy and Xander sat in the lobby of the hospital.   
  
"We're here way too much."   
  
"Yeah, but at least we're not here for a loved one this time," Buffy said. "I mean, unless...no, I don't think anyone loves Warren."  
  
"Except maybe Andrew. I mean geez, homoerotic much? Ow," Xander added, as Buffy whacked him in the leg. "There's nothing wrong with being gay! Willow and Tara are gay, and do I mind? No. Do I mind never getting to watch? Yes. Ow. Stop hitting me."  
  
Buffy smiled and leaned back against the hard hospital chair. A young doctor walked up. "Are you the people who brought Warren Meers in?"  
  
"Yup, that's us! Is he going to die? Ow! Stop doing that!" Xander rubbed his bruised thigh.  
  
"Yes, we brought him in. How is he?"  
  
"Well, he has several broken ribs and a broken collarbone. We're doing x-rays now. We think one of his lungs might have been bruised, but it's nothing too serious. He'll be in here for a while, though."  
  
Xander smiled. "So we can go home?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. We've contacted his mother, and she's on her way."  
  
"All right, thank you. Xander, let's go."  
  
Xander and Buffy got off the chairs and left the lobby, Xander limping all the way.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy pushed open the door to find a heap of Willow and Tara leaning over the banister. Unfazed, she walked past them and up the stairs. "Hey guys! Been keeping busy?" The two women barely noticed her entrance, and kept on with...whatever they were doing.   
  
As their little make-out session got more and more heated, Willow got an unpleasant feeling in the back of her mind. She pulled away, with Tara whining in protest. They both turned toward the front door.  
  
"Xander!" They yelled simultaneously. "Go away!" Xander giggled and tried to run up the stairs, but couldn't, as his wounded thigh prevented any sudden movement.   
  
"Ow!"  
  
Her anger melting away, Willow frowned. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Buffy hit me. A lot. Ow." He sat on the stairway and rubbed his leg.   
  
"Wuss. Let's get you fixed up." Willow climbed the first few stairs and hoisted Xander to his feet. "Tara, hon, we can finish this later?"  
  
"Sure we can. It'll be like shampoo! Lather, rinse, and repeat."  
  
"I've got the urge! Heh, I always liked Herbal Essences."  
  
"Personally, I prefer Willow essences." Tara stood on her tiptoes and Willow leaned over the banister as they shared yet another heart-stopping kiss. Xander, who was leaning against the wall, giggled again. The two women pulled apart. "Oh yeah, you should go help Xander. I'll make us some tea."  
  
"Great. Where's the arnica?"  
  
"It's in the bathroom cabinet."  
  
"Thanks." Willow and Tara kissed again before Willow took Xander's arm and dragged him to the bathroom. When they reached it, Xander sat on the toilet as Willow rooted around in the cabinet.  
  
"You know, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what exactly is arnica?"  
  
"Um, kinky lesbian sex toy?"  
  
"You wish. Now take off your pants." Willow froze. "That came out wrong. I meant...well, that is what I meant. But not in the take-off-your-pants way."  
  
"I get it, Will." Xander unbuttoned his fly and pulled his pants off. He sat back on the toilet, clad in boxers with little frogs on them. "Hey! Forgot I was wearing these. They might scare you- how about I take them off?"  
  
"Oh yeah, and then we could have sex!" Willow said sarcastically. Xander raised an eyebrow. "I was kidding! And now I have to rub this gel into your thigh. And wow that was also of the sounding wrong variety."   
  
This was not working very well, Willow thought to herself. "Arnica is a medicine that heals bruises, not any sort of sex toy. Well, you could use it like that, I guess." Xander raised his other eyebrow. "But we're not going to! Because...damn it, Xander! Do it yourself." She chucked the bottle at him. "You know what? While you're in here doing that, I am going to have hot lesbian sex with my girlfriend. So HAH!" She swept out of the bathroom and slammed the door.   
  
"Men. See? I knew I made the right choice," Willow muttered to herself. She opened the door of her bedroom and found every shade drawn, with dozens of candles casting a soft glow over Tara, who lay wrapped in a sheet on the bed.  
  
"Willow? All of my clothes fell off. Help?" If she hadn't been so incredibly turned on, Willow would have burst out laughing. As it was, she just ran to the bed and jumped on it. Tara began taking Willow's clothes off.  
  
"Well, equality in all things! This is what our founding fathers would have wanted."  
  
"Round-the-clock lesbian sex?"  
  
"Well, who wouldn't?" They both chuckled as they fell back and commenced their favorite activity.   
  
Suddenly, Willow pulled away. "Wait, weren't you making tea?"  
  
"What's better, tea or me?"  
  
Willow smiled. "You're better than everything in the universe."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance, Chapter 2, by Salix Ardens  
  
Author's note: OH MY GOD, AMBER BENSON SINGING "Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me" is SOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT!!! Which is why I'm spazzing while writing this. Oh well. On to the fic.  
  
*****  
  
Willow woke the next morning tangled up in Tara. Her love's arms and legs were intertwined with her own, and Willow feared she couldn't move without waking her. She looked at Tara's sleeping face, her eyes closed, pupils moving behind the lids. *I guess she's dreaming,* Willow thought.   
  
Tara's mouth curved into a smile. "Willow, but the cat...no, frogs won't fly the...I thought you had the broccoli?" Her sleepy mumblings were just too funny, and Willow had to stuff the sheet into her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Willow shook with silenced mirth as Tara continued. "Willow...oh Goddess..."  
  
*I think I'll like this dream better!* Willow decided. Tara tightened her grip on the redhead and began to move slowly under her. *But I'd rather she be awake and get the real thing.*  
  
Willow slid up Tara's writhing body and kissed her softly on the lips. "Tara, honey, wake up."   
  
Tara's eyes fluttered open. "Willow? How did you get up here so fast?"  
  
"You were dreaming, sweetie. Although, I believe that we should try to fulfill our dreams to the best extent we can."  
  
Tara smiled. "You're like my own personal inspirational poster."  
  
Willow grinned naughtily. "UPS just dropped me off. Wanna unwrap me?"  
  
"Well I'd like that very much, hon, but you're already unwrapped."  
  
Willow looked down at her naked form. "Oh yeah."  
  
"But that's the way I like you."  
  
They met in a heated kiss, but before things could escalate any further, there was a rap on their door.   
  
"Knock knock! Wake up, lovebirds, I made breakfast!"  
  
The two witches shared a disbelieving look. "Buffy made breakfast? Buffy, like as in Buffy Buffy?" Willow couldn't understand or process this information.  
  
"I'd better get set for damage control," Tara said as she got up and slipped into a robe.  
  
"Yeah, cause we all know you won't kill us with your cooking. Buffy, on the other hand, is...another hand. But I'll eat anything you cook. Or I could just eat the cook."  
  
Tara glared jokingly at her girlfriend. "Willow! You're so dirty."  
  
"Just wait until we take a shower."  
  
*****  
  
Breakfast turned out to be "made by Buffy" in the sense that she had set the table and had bought bagels and doughnuts.  
  
"It counts..." Buffy pouted contritely. "I made the toast!"  
  
"Buff, you burned the toast."  
  
"Shut up Xander. Why are you even here?"  
  
"Oh, Anya had some money-rolling-in to do at the Magic Box, wanted to get an early start. So I came to see my bestest buds!"  
  
"And have food," Willow added. "Can't forget the food."  
  
"Of course not," Tara added with a deadpan expression. The two witches laughed together once Tara's face couldn't deal with the strain and cracked into a huge grin.  
  
"Yeah, speaking of eating, have you two been engaging in any sort of- OW! Buffy! Stop hitting me!"  
  
"Well you stop being such a...such a..."  
  
"Man?" Willow supplied helpfully.  
  
"YES!" Buffy smacked Xander again for good measure and went back to scraping the burned parts off her toast.  
  
"So what are we going to do about the Legion of Dim?" Willow loaded cream cheese onto a bagel and gave Buffy a concerned look. "I mean, Warren did try to kill you."  
  
"Well, he has to be in the hospital for quite a while, considering what I threw at him. And Jonathan and Andrew, besides being the most idiotic of the three, are in jail for attempted robbery. I'd say we'll be okay."  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the day was spent in leisure activities, and yes, that was a euphemism. As the sun went down, Buffy yelled in the general direction of the upstairs that she was going patrolling. She picked up a few stakes and a crossbow and headed out the door.  
  
A few minutes after Buffy left, Willow and Tara heard a knock at the front door. They both dressed quickly as the knocking grew more insistent. They went carefully down the stairs. Willow grabbed a stake and motioned Tara behind her as she threw open the door. A tall man stood there, with short brown hair and a lot of stubble.  
  
"Willow..." he said, with a British accent.  
  
"Uh, hi. Are you a vampire?"  
  
"It's me, Wesley."  
  
"Um, no, cause Wesley was all girly and, and had glasses!"  
  
"I've changed a bit. It's been a few years."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"Willow, it is me. If I had time, I would prove it to you, but just trust me."  
  
"What if you're vampire Wesley, and that's why you're cool now?"  
  
The man stepped over the threshold. Willow raised the stake threateningly. "Okay, not a vampire."  
  
"Willow, I think he's telling the truth. His energy doesn't seem like he's lying." Tara put a hand on Willow's arm and took the stake. "It's okay."  
  
"Fine. In that case, hi Wesley!"  
  
"You just take her word for it?" Wesley was confused. He had never seen this blonde woman before, but Willow seemed to trust her unconditionally.  
  
"She'd never lie to me. She's my girl." Willow smiled and took Tara's hand. Tara blushed, and Wesley grinned.  
  
"Are you two...?"  
  
"Yes, got a problem?" Willow glared at him.  
  
"No, no problem. Is Buffy here? Is she okay? We came up to see-"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. She was actually attacked yesterday, but good prevailed, and stuff."  
  
"Was there a gun involved?"  
  
Tara frowned. "How did you know?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Over the next half-hour, Willow, Tara, and Wesley cleared up the story of Cordelia having visions. Wesley explained that she had seen Buffy get shot. He had come from Los Angeles to warn them, but it seemed Fate had taken a different turn than they had expected.  
  
"The visions tend to be correct, though. She didn't know when it would happen, but she said it was soon. Maybe yesterday's attack wasn't it?" Wesley scratched at his stubble, trying to think of a reason for their confusion.  
  
Willow and Tara were also trying to figure out the puzzle, and as one they straightened in shock and turned to each other. They shared a look and then faced Wesley simultaneously.  
  
*Well that was rather unsettling,* Wesley thought.  
  
"It has happened! Well, it hasn't, but it was going to, and then it didn't." Willow began babbling excitedly. "Warren-he's this really mean loser guy-tried to shoot Buffy yesterday, like I said before, but he didn't cause she threw a bench at him and he couldn't get the shot off and it broke a lot of his bones and he's in the hospital and wow I think I need water."  
  
"And possibly mouth-to-mouth respiration." Wesley smiled sadly. He hadn't realized how much he missed Willow's rather odd way of speaking.  
  
"Tara can take care of that." Willow smiled at her girlfriend, who blushed.  
  
"Oh my God. Your name is Tara?" Wesley's face hardened. He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Cordelia also saw a broken window, a bloody blue shirt, and heard Willow screaming 'Tara!'"  
  
"Oh God. I was wearing that blue shirt yesterday." Willow moved closer to her girlfriend and squeezed her hand. "I think when Warren came into the yard you were standing in front of the window...and I was in front of you..."  
  
"If..." Tara realized what Willow was saying. If a shot had come through the window, breaking it, she would have been hit, and the blood would have sprayed over Willow.   
  
"I'm sorry," Wesley said again.  
  
"No, it-it's okay, it didn't happen. It didn't." Willow was shaking like a leaf. She stood up abruptly. "Do you want anything? Tea?" Before Wesley could answer, she ran into the kitchen sobbing.  
  
With and apologetic look at Wesley, Tara got up and ran after Willow. She found her curled in a ball on the kitchen floor, leaning half against the refrigerator, her body racked with sobs. "Willow, honey..." Tara knelt down next to her and Willow fell into her arms.  
  
"Tara...I almost lost you! I just got you back and he almost took you away from me again and I would have died too, and Tara I love you, I love you forever, oh God Tara I love you so much, I can't, I can't..." Willow's voice dissolved into hiccups as she continued to cry.   
  
Tara wrapped her arms around Willow even tighter and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll never leave you, Willow. I am yours in every life, in every dimension, in every possible reality."  
  
Wesley came into the kitchen and went to the stove. Tara looked up at him questioningly, tears shining in her eyes. "Tea," he explained softly. Tara smiled and wiped her eyes.   
  
Willow's sobs quieted as Tara rocked her back and forth, the two half-lying on the kitchen floor, as Wesley busied himself with his patented English cure-all. Eventually, the pot whistled and Willow sat up, surprised at the noise. "Tara?" She seemed so confused that Tara just pulled her gently to her feet and wrapped her arms around the redhead again.   
  
They stood, bodies pressed together, supporting each other as Tara whispered soft comforts in Willow's ear and Willow cried out her love into Tara's hair, gripping her tighter and tighter as if to let go would result in the end of the world.   
  
Wesley finished making the tea and set it on the counter, taking a cup for himself. Tara looked over Willow's shoulder at him and mouthed "Bed." He nodded in understanding, and Tara smiled. She and Willow, who was still crying softly, walked slowly up the stairs and into the bedroom. Tara lowered Willow onto the bed and pulled the comforter over her. Willow closed her eyes and Tara turned to sit in the chair, when Willow grasped her hand and pulled her back. Tara turned.  
  
"Sweetie?"  
  
"I love you, Tara."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Willow smiled and closed her eyes again. Tara forewent the chair and cuddled next her on the bed, wrapping her body around the redhead's as they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Wesley sat downstairs with his tea. "I probably shouldn't have told them that."  
  
*****  
  
In the graveyard, Buffy was battling a particularly feisty vampire. He leapt off a tombstone and tried to tackle her, but she fell back and kicked him in the chest as he reached her, launching him over her and slamming him into the Alpert mausoleum. He groaned in pain.  
  
"All right, Slayer, you're going to die now." He tried to get up, but Buffy slammed him into the wall again.  
  
"Um, now has officially passed. I'd say you were lying, and lying is bad. I'd give you a time-out, but-" Buffy staked him quickly. "I think this makes a bigger impression." She stood there, proudly surveying her handiwork and commenting herself on her wit.   
  
Suddenly another vampire jumped Buffy from behind. She tumbled to the ground with the wind knocked out of her. The vamp laughed and whipped out a knife as Buffy jumped back up. The vampire leapt at her, and as she was still off balance, he managed to slash her in the ribs. She fell back with a cry of agony.  
  
He stood over her, smiling evilly. "Goodbye, Slayer." Buffy squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see Death as it came. The vampire leaned down and laughed.   
  
His laugh was cut off abruptly as he was staked, his ashes blowing over Buffy's face.  
  
"Buffy?" said a voice, thick with honey and concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
Buffy opened her eyes. "Oh God."  
  
Angel smiled. "Not quite."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chance, Chapter 3  
  
This portion of your fanfic has been brought to you by "Glass Vase Cello Case," by Tattle Tale.  
  
WARNING! SPIKE BASHY! SPUFFERS BEWARE! It gets a bit silly fic at the end of this chapter.  
  
*****  
  
Willow was the first to wake up several hours later. She turned slightly to her left and saw Tara snuggled against her. Willow smiled and kissed her forehead. Tara opened her eyes and sat up immediately.  
  
"Willow, are you okay?" Her breathless voice elicited a laugh from the redhead.  
  
"I'm fine. I know I was having a slight breakdown, but you're fine, so I'm fine. I...I didn't mean to do that. I just...God, Tara, I love you so much, and the thought that I could have lost you freaked me out."  
  
Tara grinned. "Just a little, though."  
  
"Of course," Willow replied sarcastically. "I mean, the Powers That Be saying my eternal soul mate was going to be shot? Psh. Not a big deal." Her smile faded. "I must have scared you."  
  
Tara wrapped Willow in a hug. "I'm just glad you love me."  
  
"Like I said- forever. And a day. Or maybe two! How about three?"  
  
Tara hit Willow lightly with a pillow. "I think I deserve at least four."  
  
Their playful banter was interrupted by a knock. "Everyone seems to want to talk to us. What are we, main characters?" Willow quipped as she got up to open the door.  
  
"Wesley! I forgot you were here."  
  
"Thank you, Willow. I appreciate it." Wesley looked over Willow's shoulder. "Is Tara here?"  
  
Tara stepped up. "Yeah, I'm here. Is something happening?"  
  
Wesley looked down. "There's something I...neglected to tell you."  
  
Willow's forehead creased and she frowned. "What is it?"  
  
Wesley looked back up. "I'm not the only one who came up from L.A."  
  
*****  
  
*AngelAngelAngelAngelAngelAngelAngelAngelAngelAng-*  
  
"Buffy?" The dark, gorgeous in a not-so-annoying-sort-of-way vampire extended a hand to the supine Slayer. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"I-" Buffy took his hand and managed to stand. His skin warmed as it touched hers, and she could feel him tighten his grip, as if he did not want to let go. But neither did she. They stood, hand in hand, as she tried to form words.   
  
"Angel?" And there it was, the name that could never be anything but a question. As she looked into his eyes, Buffy was floored by the love she saw there. *But we can't- we aren't-*   
  
"Fire bad. Tree pretty." Buffy smiled up at him. "Higher brain function not functioning."  
  
Angel laughed, and Buffy caught a glimpse of his rarely-shown teeth. She remembered how they felt, lightly nipping her-  
  
"Buffy? I'm starting to be concerned here." Angel frowned and leaned down to peer into her eyes. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. To see him back like this, and have him worry over her when she had never felt better, and to see his eyes as they filled with what she knew was a thing more than love...she leaned forward and kissed him. She felt him so keenly that she knew what his first thought was: *I shouldn't,* which, in the space of 0.006 seconds, gave way to *I want to. I need to.*  
  
And they kissed.  
  
And kissed.  
  
And kissed.   
  
As his tongue searched out hers she let go of his hand and wrapped her own around the back of his head, pulling him closer. His hand slid round her waist, trapping her lower body against his. She groaned into his mouth and ran her hands through his dark hair as he lowered them to the ground.   
  
*Making out in a graveyard. Again. Whatever happened to the backseat of a car?* Buffy laughed into Angel's mouth, and he pulled away and smiled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm just glad to have my cradle-robbing, creature-of-the-night boyfriend back."  
  
"We should go to your house, check up on everything. Wesley might be feeling a little-"  
  
"Wes is here too? That's funny. Did the stick up his ass hurt on the car ride up?"  
  
"He's changed a bit, Buffy. It's a much more pliant stick. And that came out very very wrong."  
  
"I was just thinking that."  
  
They shared a moment, before Angel continued. "So I was going to say he might feel kind of like an outsider."  
  
"What, cause he's sharing a house with two horny lesbians?"  
  
"And Dawn..."  
  
"No, she's at a friend's for the weekend. School vacation or something, so naturally she doesn't want any quality time with me."  
  
"Huh. Who would have thought."  
  
The two stood up reluctantly and started to make their way to Buffy's house. Suddenly, Angel stopped. "Wait. Horny lesbians?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Did you ever meet Tara?"  
  
*****  
  
They reached 1630 Revello Drive and entered. "Will? Tara? We're here! And hi Wesley! Come out, come out wherever you- aah!" Buffy was taken slightly aback as Willow thundered madly down the stairs and jumped into her arms.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alive!" She hugged Buffy tightly and said over her shoulder, "Hi Angel! Been glowering much lately?"  
  
Angel glared at the redhead. "I missed you too, Willow." His face cracked into a grin as she left Buffy and gave him a quick hug. "You're in a good mood."  
  
"Dare I think it's because of me?" Tara walked slowly down the stairs, holding up her skirt.  
  
Willow turned to Tara and took her hand, squeezed it lightly. "Of course it is." The two witches shared a kiss as Wesley came down the stairs.  
  
"Angel." Wesley nodded.  
  
"Wesley." Angel nodded.  
  
"Well that was heartwarming." Buffy said, nodding officiously. "Can I make anyone tea? I promise I won't burn it this time."  
  
Tara looked confused. "How do you burn tea?"  
  
"It's Buffy," Willow put in.  
  
"Oh."  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, after some well-done tea, Buffy was getting ready for a shower when Angel walked in. Wrapping her robe quickly around her, Buffy glared at him, trying not to smile.  
  
"You know, here in 21st century America, it's considered polite to knock! Not that I mind when it's you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I was just going to take a shower. Want to come?"  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"Just a little." Buffy bent over to grab her towel, and her robe rode up, exposing her milky white thigh. And the dark bruise that marred it.  
  
"Buffy." Angel spun her around. "What happened to your leg? Was it the fight?"  
  
Buffy looked down, paling. "Um, no, it was...yeah, it must have been the fight." She lowered her head and tried to push past him.  
  
"Buffy, what happened? Did someone hurt you?"  
  
Buffy decided to come clean. She took Angel's hand and they sat together on the bed. "Angel, I hate to have to say this to you. I love you, you know that." Angel smiled warmly, but Buffy didn't return his expression. "After I had that little phase of, um, dying, I couldn't really feel. My emotions were stuck in off mode, and I did something incredibly stupid to try and fix it. I got involved with Spike."  
  
Angel's face hardened. "Spike? As in, bleached hair, evil idiot Spike?"  
  
"He was fighting on our side, Angel. I just...I don't know. But we had a thing, it wasn't a relationship thing so much as a physical thing, just so I could feel something. Anything. Should I get a thesaurus and stop saying 'thing'?" The Slayer laughed weakly, but this time it was Angel's face that did not change. Buffy coughed. "Anyway. I told him it had to be over, but he wouldn't...he wouldn't accept it, and yesterday, he tried to-"  
  
"He tried to rape you." Angel's eyes darkened, turning sharp with hate. "He tried to violate you. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. Where is he?" Angel stood up and grabbed a stake from Buffy's bedside table. "He has a crypt, right? In Restfield? I'll be back in half an hour." Angel strode out the door and clomped down the stairs, making more noise than he ever had in his unlife.  
  
Buffy sat still on the bed. "I suppose I should stop him," she said to the empty air. "Oh wait. Never mind." She lay back. "Nice bed I've got here."  
  
*****  
  
Angel knocked down the door to the crypt in Restfield cemetery. He took in the bed, the rugs, and the TV set. There was no one there, and it occurred to Angel that Spike might actually have enough brain cells to clear out after an attempted rape. The thought of his Buffy, held down by the scarily veiny, disturbing arms of Spike as she screamed and writhed to break free, made his blood boil. He cried out in rage and smashed the TV set and all of Spike's prodigious alcohol collection, then overturned the bed and broke it to smithereens. Angel surveyed the wreckage, then turned on his heel and strode out.  
  
He walked down the road, contemplating where Spike would have gone. Knowing him as Angel did, he quickly came to the conclusion that Spike was in a bar. Angel took a left and went back into town and followed Main Street until he reached Willy's Place. He stood outside the ground level entrance and tried to calm himself down.   
  
A skanky little female vampire slithered up to him. She had long brown hair and dark eyes, and looked vaguely Mexican. She was very attractive, but Angel could tell that she would annoy the hell out of him within about a second.   
  
"Hey baby, want to have some fun?" Angel thought he glimpsed a tongue stud in her mouth, but it was quickly obscured by an eerie leer. He smiled thinly and backed away, trying to hold in his rage. She pouted, and it annoyed him. Hadn't he known it would happen? Angel whipped Buffy's stake out of his coat and slammed it right through her unbeating heart. She looked up at him, glaring, and whispered, "Maggot," before she turned to dust with a decidedly annoying groan.  
  
Angel, feeling rather chipper now, walked through the door to Willy's. All heads, or other parts of bodies that had eyes, turned toward him and saw the look on his features. Every single denizen of the bar got up and left, right then. Except one.  
  
"Spike." Angel's voice was hard as steel and sharp as daggers. The figure in the long black duster, slumped over the bar top, turned toward him slightly before falling off its stool. Angel stalked up to him and knelt down.  
  
"Wah? You want some cookie dough, mate? I got a bunch back at the house. Almost ready for eating!" The blonde, incredibly inebriated vampire grinned madly and cackled in a scary, high pitched voice.  
  
"I'm after blood right now, Spike. Or dust."  
  
"Well there's some in the corner!" The idiotic giggle came again.  
  
"Spike, just how drunk are you?"  
  
Angel found Spike's hand gripped around his throat. "Not very."  
  
Angel was thrown across the room and slammed into a table, breaking it up like a toothpick. He stood up quickly. "Well you're good at acting it. Kind of like your jackass impersonation- spot on." Angel glared at the smaller vampire, who grinned back.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a bloody great poof."  
  
"Come on, Spike, you know you could never keep your hands off me. Luckily -I- could keep your hands off me."  
  
Spike shifted uncertainly. "That's not, um, how it seemed to me..."  
  
Angel just looked at him. "Right. Anyway, the point of this whole scenario? It's to kill you, Spike. You touched Buffy. You bruised Buffy. You hurt her."  
  
"Yeah, and she enjoyed every minute of it! You shoulda heard her scream, mate. Loved the things I was doing to her."  
  
"I'm sure. Except that when she didn't want to, you tried to force her. You tried to violate her, and for that, you're going to die. Again."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Spike took a step forward.  
  
"Okay." Angel picked up half of the tabletop he had landed on and chucked it at Spike. It hit him square in the chest, knocking him back into the wall.  
  
"Ooh, you'll have to do better, mate," said Spike, dusting himself off. Angel lunged forward and caught Spike with a nasty right hook to the jaw, and Spike kicked Angel in the shins as he went down.  
  
"Ow! So we're fighting dirty, are we?" Angel sneered. He reached down and pulled Spike's hair.  
  
"NOT THE HAIR!" Spike ran away from Angel and smoothed his platinum locks, making sure each was in place. Angel just watched in awe at his intense stupidity. Spike turned and ran at Angel after he was sure his hair was okay. Angel sidestepped him and threw him into a little round table and the few chairs that were clustered close to it. Spike landed on his stomach and fell still. Angel stepped back a little and waited for him to rise.  
  
Spike put his hands on the floor and pushed himself up. He got to his knees, still facing away from Angel. He stood up fully and raised his head high, but never turned around. "This is it, mate. When I turn around, death will come swiftly."  
  
And he turned around.   
  
Spike's coat swirled slowly, wrapping around him like a dark cloud. His face had shifted into vampire features, his yellow eyes shining from beneath a ridged, ugly brow. Sharp teeth protruded from his lips, and a small trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. Spike smiled at Angel across the expanse of broken furniture. "Very swiftly."  
  
Spike took a step.  
  
And tripped over his own feet.  
  
And fell on a broken chair leg, which penetrated his heart.   
  
The last words to pass through his lips were, "Oh my God, my cheekbones!"   
  
And then he was dust.  
  
"Swift enough for ya, 'mate'?" Angel smiled. It had been a very good night.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the Summers residence, a warm, fuzzy sensation passed through a slumbering Buffy. She turned over and clutched Mr. Gordo to her chest, smiling widely in her sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I realize Spike died. In an amusing fashion. And so did Kennedy. Yeah, that was her. You were right. Or wrong. I don't know who you thought that was. But anyway, I warned you. And it's not fair to me, nor is it a nice thing, to flame me repeatedly. I can take constructive criticism, but it's very not cool to just insult my work. I'm sorry if you don't agree with my concepts of "amusing" or "right", but that's not my fault. Don't take it out on me. I just work here. 


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chance, Chapter 4  
  
A/N: This is kind of a short wrap-up chapter, dedicated to Goldy...especially the last part.  
  
*****  
  
As Angel strode through the alleys on his way back to Buffy's, his coat billowing around him, he started feeling annoyed that he hadn't gotten to kill Spike himself. *Oh well,* he thought after a minute. *At least I didn't have to touch him.*  
  
He rounded the corner onto Revello Drive and jogged the last few hundred yards to Buffy's house. He opened the door, passed Willow and Tara making out fervently on the couch, saw Wesley's feeble attempt to ignore them in the kitchen with his tea, and walked silently up the stairs to Buffy's room. As the door swung shut behind him, the wind slammed it into place, and Willow and Tara leapt apart.  
  
"Okay, that scared me," said Willow, breathing heavily. And not just from shock.  
  
"Yeah, it was kind of intrusive."  
  
"Maybe if you weren't doing that out in public?" came a very British suggestion from the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up, Wesley!" shouted Willow good-naturedly.  
  
"Screw you, my dear girl!" came back the completely out-of-character reply.  
  
Willow and Tara sniggered. "I guess he has changed," whispered Willow. Tara got an evil glint in her eye. *Oh no,* Willow thought.  
  
"That's what I'm TRYING to do!" Tara called.  
  
The two witches were rewarded with the sound of tea being spit across the countertop. Giggling, they turned toward each other again.  
  
"I love you," Tara stated simply.  
  
Willow kissed Tara's forehead. "And I love you."  
  
They shared a look of undying affection and devotion. Willow turned around so Tara was behind her, and they lay nestled together. Tara placed sweet kisses on the back of the redhead's neck until she fell asleep, whereupon Tara pulled a blanket over them and fell asleep too, wrapped in love.  
  
*****  
  
Angel pushed Buffy's door open a crack. The single ray of light spilled across her beautiful features, and Angel smiled. He stepped quietly into the room, took off his jacket and shoes, and lay down next to the slumbering Buffy.  
  
In her sleep, she felt his body next to hers, and turned into his embrace, a hint of smile on her face. Angel wrapped his arms around her, pulled the covers over them, and fell asleep with the woman he loved by his side.  
  
*****  
  
Down in the kitchen, poor brooding stubble-faced Wesley sat with his tea. "No one loves me!" he cried. "Everyone else is asleep with the love of their life, and I'm here with TEA!" Suddenly the door flew open and a short brunette teenager (not Dawn, she's freakishly tall) came running in.  
  
"Wesley!" she screamed. "I love you!!!"  
  
The Brit stood up. "Oh my God! I love you too! I feel as if we've known each other forever!" They fell into an embrace. "What is your name?"  
  
"Frances!" The girl cried.  
  
"I love you Frances!"  
  
"I love you Wesley!"  
  
They shared a smoldering kiss, and then went off to England to get married.  
  
FIN  
  
*****  
  
AAAH It's finally done! Yay. I'm proud of it. I hope you guys liked it! And if you didn't, that's your problem. 


End file.
